The Morning After
by ToshiToKo
Summary: Tsuzuki remembers the night before and now... he as to deal with the morning after. bad summary, good fic RR!


**Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Its ToShiToKo, back with another Mur/Tsu story! Yes! Im very evil! Hahahaha! This seems kind of pointless but I grew rather fond of it as time went on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei.**

Spring setted into Tokyo like rivers setting into oceans.

The birds sang songs of sorrow and the wind was soft and delicate, barely touching anything in its path.

Tsuzuki Asato, Guardian of Death, and keeper of despair, sat quietly by himself in the park.

His breath—low and paced, his mind—confused and stressed, but his smile never once failed to leave his face. His smile held so mush depth, so much pain, so many fears...

But... this is how its always been, right? During his life and during his death, its been this way. Always hiding and running from himself. Always hiding the truth that lay behind his bright smile.

But he smiled to keep theones he loved happy. Why bother others with his tortured mind?

It was Spring after all, right? And the children on the play ground were enjoying it just fine.

Tsuzuki wouldn't want to burden them with his own demons, he didn't want to burden anyone by showing what was really on his mind, in his heart, and what he'd done.

The night before...

The night before—things simply became more complicated.

The night before... Tsuzuki let him in, into his mind, into his heart, in to his... body.

The night before, he had let a single person touch him... in ways... he wanted to be touched.

He didn't want to remember it—in fact—he wished to erase the whole thing.

But there was no denying now. There was no turning back.

No way to undo the time he had spend with the other man.

He sighed. He had done things in the past, things he'll never get over and things he had come to terms with... but this was it, the thing that truly destroyed everything withing the Shinigami's mind.

Why..? Why did it have to be with him? Why, for that moment, did Tsuzuki give in?

Why did the other man's touch seem so undeniable that night? Why did his entire body tremble under him..?

"Excuse me mister!" A small child's voice called out.

Tsuzuki looked up to find a red ball sitting in front of him. "Sir! Please throw the ball back!" The child smiled bright and innocent and it could do nothing but make the Shinigami's heart glow.

Tsuzuki smiled, throwing the ball back to the children who all laughed in gratitude.

"Such small, innocent, children. Its a shame they don't know the heart aches of reality yet." A rich and silky voice whispered smoothly and instantly, Tsuzuki knew who it was.

"Muraki.." He whispered reticently, narrowing his to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"It seems that my thoughts of you didn't waver since last night." He smirked while Tsuzuki gritted his teeth at the thought.

Muraki Kazutaka, nightmare for some, angel for most, merely smiled at the man at his side.

"I never want to see you again..." The brunette stated before rising to take his leave but the other man was right on his tail as he left the park.

"Tsuzuki-san... are you angry that you enjoyed my company?" Muraki said with false concern written on his face.

Tsuzuki gasped, turning sharply to tell the doctor off but unfortunately meet his piercing sliver gaze.

"Did you forget about how you begged for more? How you pleaded for me not to stop with each thrust?" He whispered softly, taking the other man into his arms

"Your a monster." Tsuzuki growled, trying hard to push away from the doctor's embrace, but to no avail.

"Yes but your a monster too? Your a monster for loving every moment of last night, for loving how our tongues met in sweet bliss, or how you called my name-"

"Shut up!" The shinigami screamed, holding his head as he kneed down to hide from it all. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

"Tsuzuki ..."

"Shut up..." He opened his eyes slightly, letting his tears flow freely from them. "I made a mistake... Im wrong... I didn't want that to happen..."

"Ah, Tsuzuki-san, don't be so down about this." He kneed down with the shinigami, cupping his flushed cheeks. "Do you remember what I told you afterward...?"

"..." Yes, Tsuzuki remembered. How could you not remember when someone says "I Love You" to you?

It was the time of climax and Muraki had filled his seed deep into him, causing a shiver for the both of them. It was than, that he lowered himself next to the worn out uke and whispered those beautiful words.

At first he had thought it was a mistake. That someone like Muraki wasn't even able to think those words yet alone utter them out loud.

"Do you remember how you responded?" He smiled while violet eyes grew wide in terror.

He...

He had told him that he loved him too. But it was a mistake! Simply caught in the moment of hot flesh and soft words!

"Come to me, Tsuzuki." He smiled once more before lifting the lone man to his feet and hugging him once again, this time with affection to last a life time.

Several minutes pasted and still, Tsuzuki remained enveloped in the pale and strong hands of Muraki.

"I-I..." He stuttered as he tried to find words to make up what he was feeling.

"Its alright. You don't have to say a single thing. As monsters, we don't have to explain what we do."

"Its not right... it will never be..." Tsuzuki whispered faintly, pulling away from the embrace.

"And who's life are you willing to bet on that?"

Tsuzuki gasped. "Y-Your not serious."

"Ive never been more serious in my life. And you should know that already."

"But why?"

"Because you've become everything I exist for. And whether you like it or not, if a body is what I need for you to stay... then a body shall come."

"Fine! You can have me! You can have anything you want..." He broke down into sobs.

Muraki let out a a small sigh. "I wont force you to come to me and I wont force you to stay."

"You'll just never let me forget it right?"

"Not ever. But then again, this is only the morning after."

**Author's Notes : YEAH! Hehe, I know I know. It feels like its been cut short, but really, this is it—nothing more. ( yawn) Not much to say but I hope you still like it! Please review!**


End file.
